Ból wybaczania
by SamSalva
Summary: To nie jest historia jak z książki, więc będą zmienione pewne fakty. Lily Evans przechodzi kryzys wewnętrzny i nieświadomie rani wszystkich wokół siebie. Czy zniesie ten ból na który kiedyś skazała kogoś innego?


Prolog

Są rzeczy, których nie da się wybaczyć. Nigdy! Jest to przekroczenie pewnych granic. To zadanie ran, których nie można wyleczyć, bliźnią się bardzo długo. Miałam pewne powody, dla których nie wybaczyłam człowiekowi, na którym mi kiedyś tak zależało, który kiedyś był ważnym elementem mojego życia. Byłam głucha na jego słowa skruchy i żalu. Odzyskałam zdolność słyszenia, gdy na własnej skórze poczułam to upokorzenie i ten ból, który zadaje głuchość innych na słowa, które palą gardło żywym ogniem. Słowa, które krzyczą w głowie, a zamykają nam usta, bo brakuje nam odwagi, by je wypowiedzieć na głos i by usłyszała je dana osoba. Czy jestem lepsza od osoby, która mnie zraniła, zadając jej ten sam ból? Bo słowa i nieodpowiednie gesty ranią bardziej od noża. A to co zrobiłam zabolało bardziej mnie niż jego. Zabolała świadomość, że doszczętnie zniszczyłam coś pięknego, choć już wcześniej miało pewne usterki, ale takie które dało się naprawić. Łatwiej niszczyć niż naprawiać.

Rozdział I

'' Kłamię, bo chcę ukryć to, co leży mi na sercu ''

- Ruda, ale napisz jakiś list, żebyś my wiedzieli, że żyjesz - zawołał za mną Syriusz.

- Oczywiście, że napiszę - odpowiedziałam, zanim zniknął mi z oczy w tłumnie wysiadających z pociągu. Razem z moimi przyjaciółkami Dorcas i Mary poszłam odebrać swoje bagaże.

- Do mnie też możesz napisać. W tym roku nie wyjeżdżam nigdzie. Tata dostał awans i ciągle pracuje. - powiedziała Dorcas, biorąc do ręki klatkę ze swoja tchórzofretką i stawiając na swoim wózku.

- Też bym chciała, byś do mnie napisała, ale wiesz, pochodzę z mugolskiej rodziny. Babcia nie przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że jestem czarownicą. Dostała by zawału gdyby zobaczyła sowę na parapecie - zaśmiała się Mary.

- Nie ma sprawy. Wyślę ci list zwykłą pocztą - jeszcze raz pomachałam koleżankom na pożegnanie, Po chwili zauważyłam swoich rodziców. Właśnie zakończyłam piąty rok nauki w szkole Magii Hogwart. Teraz z niecierpliwością czekam na wyniki SUMów.

- Witaj kochanie, jak tam podróż? - mama uścisnęła mnie na powitanie, a tata zapakował moje rzeczy do samochodu.

- Wspaniale. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy dojechaliśmy do Londynu. - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Gdzie jest Tunia? - zapytałam zauważając nieobecność siostry, która pomimo tego, że nie znosiła mnie, Hogwartu, ani wszystkiego co się z tym wiąże, ale zawsze żegnała mnie i witała na dworcu King's Cross.

- Petunia spędza czas ze swoimi koleżankami. Wierz mi, może nie jest czarownicą tak jak ty, ale też ma sporo znajomych. - powiedziała mama.

- Severus z nami nie jedzie? - zapytał tata otwierając przede mną drzwi samochodu. Na dźwięk tego imienia zrobiłam zdziwioną minę. No tak rodzice nic nie wiedzą o tym, że już się nie przyjaźnimy. Zamierzałam im powiedzieć, kiedy będziemy wracać do domu, ale nagle zabrakło mi odwagi, co jest do mnie niepodobne. Zawsze mówiłam to co myślę, nawet jeśli to były najgorsze i najstraszniejsze myśli. Brzydziłam się kłamstwem, zawsze mówiłam prawdę, ale dziś nie mogłam. Rodzice bardzo polubili Severusa, uważali, że to dobrze, że w Hogwarcie będę miała kolegę i nie będę samotna. Bo kiedy trafiłam do szkoły, nie umiałabym się w niej odnaleźć, gdyby nie Severus. O tym, że jestem czarownicą dowiedziałam się zaledwie kilka tygodni przed moimi jedenastymi urodzinami i wkrótce w naszym domu pojawiła się pani profesor Minerwa McGonagall, która wyjaśniła moim rodzicom całą sytuację. Severus wiedział o wszystkim dużo wcześniej, chyba od samego urodzenia. W końcu jego matka była czarownicą. To ona zabrała mnie po raz pierwszy na ulicę Pokątną.

- Severus nie mógł przyjechać, no wiecie po tym co się stało - powiedziałam spuszczając głowę. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli o tym, że zerwałam przyjaźń z Severusem, bo nazwał mnie szlamą. To zdarzyło się dużo wcześniej. Tuż po świętach Bożego Narodzenia. Wróciliśmy do Hogwartu i była to pierwsza lekcja - transmutacja. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała Severusowi, że Dumbledore wzywa go do siebie. Nie wrócił już potem na lekcję. Nie był na zielarstwie, ani na eliksirach, których nigdy nie opuszczał. Po lekcjach zaczaiłam się na niego na korytarzu prowadzącego do lochów Slytherinu. Jeśli by wracał do swojego dormitorium nie było możliwości by tamtędy nie przeszedł. Po godzinie osiągnęłam swój cel. Severus szedł powoli, ze spuszczoną głową, patrzył pod nogi, jakby obawiał się jakiejś przeszkody przez którą się przewróci.

- Severusie, dlaczego nie pojawiłeś się dziś na eliksirach? - zapytała stając obok niego. Na dźwięk mojego głosu podniósł głowę i dostrzegłam, że płakał, bo oczy miał czerwone i podkrążone.

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedział i ominął mnie.

- Snape stój. Natychmiast mi wytłumacz co się dzieje - wykrzyknęłam poważnym tonem, akcentując jego nazwisko. Zawsze tak robiłam, kiedy chciałam by traktował naszą rozmowę poważnie.

- Mój ojciec pobił moją matkę zaraz po tym jak wyjechałem z domu do szkoły, a ona miała tego dość. Zrzuciła na niego klątwę Imperius, by zaczął się jakoś zachowywać, ale Ministerstwo Magii dowiedziało się o tym. Zamknęli ją w Azkabanie na dziesięć lat.

- Aż na dziesięć? Za użycie głupiego Imperiusa - wykrzyknęłam zdumiona.

- To zaklęcie niewybaczalne, w dodatku użyte na mugolu. W takich kwestiach Ministerstwo jest nieugięte.

- Dlaczego nie łapią i nie zamykają tych paskudnych śmierciożerców, którzy podżegając do przejęcia władzy, a czepiają się zwykłej kobiety, która rzuca zaklęcie, by ochronić siebie i swoje dziecko? - na to pytanie Severus mi nie odpowiedział. Napisałam do rodziców, którzy potwierdzili, że Eileen Prince od jakiegoś czasu nikt nie widział. Wróciłam do samochodu i do rodziców, którzy czekali na moją odpowiedź.

- Profesor Dumbledore załatwił, że Severus będzie mógł odwiedzać matkę w więzieniu, dlatego teraz mieszka na ulicy Pokątnej. Nie opłacałoby mu się jeździć codziennie, a do Azkabanu jest długa droga.

- Szkoda mi tego chłopaka i jego matki, jak oni mogli przeżyć tyle lat z tym tyranem - zastanawiał się tata.

- Teraz, kiedy go nie będzie, kto będzie ci pomagał w nauce, tak ładnie wyglądaliście ucząc się razem. - zachwycała się mama. Zawsze kiedy nie mieliśmy co robić, siadaliśmy w salonie uczyliśmy się. Mama przynosiła nam mleko i ciasteczka, i mówiła, że wyobraża sobie, że uczymy się tego, co mugolskie dzieci w mugolskich szkołach.

- Pewnie będziesz chciała go odwiedzić, gdy pojedziemy na ulicę Pokątną. Albo wiesz co, możesz do niego napisać, żeby wpadł do nas pod koniec wakacji. Severus jest zawsze mile widziany w naszym domu - tą wypowiedzią mama kompletnie wyprowadza mnie z równowagi, choć tego nie okazuję. Choć wkrótce będę musiała jej powiedzieć, że Severus Snape już nigdy nie będzie mile widziany w naszym domu, a już na pewno nie przed moimi oczami, w moich myślach i w moim sercu.


End file.
